Busy at War and Love
by 888deaththegirl888
Summary: Attack on Titan high school au, Armin is a orphan and at a boarding school, and eren, armin, and levi caught in a love triangle. Marco has cancer and Jean can't bear it. Rated M for later chapters.


**Hai! Just so you know, this is a colab project. Give some credit to my friends Court, Marley, and Leah. :D **

**~Armin's P.O.V. Chapter 1~**

I hike the strap of my backpack up on my shoulder, clutching it much tighter than necessary. Nervous shivers prick my spine and anticipation bubbles in the pit of my stomach, threatening to jump out.

A hand claps me across the back and I stumble at least a few feet forward.

"Sorry, Arlert. Didn't mean to startle you," said Mr. Pixis, stabling my frail and tipsy frame.

"No need to apologize Mr. Pixis. It's fine, really." I squeaked, wide-eyed and staring at the cement that was too close to my face for comfort.

"It's Dot, son. You've been at G.O.L.B for 8 years and I've been your advisor for 7 and a half. Correct me if I'm wrong but, I think we're friends by this point and with that comes a first name basis, right?"

Garrison Orphanage for Lonesome Boys, better known as G.O.L.B, has been my home for 2 years short of a decade. That's right, I've been an orphan and my parent's have been dead for a little over 8 years.

2,920 days.

70,097 hours.

4,205,820 minutes.

252,349,200 seconds.

But who's counting?

"Right," I mumbled. "Sorry... Dot."

"No worries, champ." He takes off with his perfect postured self towards the looming and awaiting gates of Survey Corps Boarding High. They stared at me and I stared at them. Their jaws were open as they waited to seize and ruin my life.

This one boy does stand out though. He actually is greeting me with a smile. He has brown, ruffly hair, beautiful bluish-greenish eyes, and is surprisingly tall and built for what I would guess would be the same class as me, a freshman. I ignore him, and walk down the hallway to the administration office, where I get my dorm key and a welcoming packet.

"Hello welcome to Survey Corps Boarding High, I'm Erwin, your principal. Call me Mr. Smith." The man says, greeting me with a handshake. I shake his hand, take my belongings, and head up to my dorm room.

I arrive at my dorm, and the closet is stacked with school uniforms that are my size. No wonder I had to put my shirt size in the admission process. I put my belongings in the empty shelves, and make my bed. I hear the door open and there is my room mate, Jean Kristien. I walk in and there is a bunk bed, with crappy, smelly mattresses on them. A mini fridge and a couch, which I assume Jean put there, one dresser and one closet, and a bedside lamp. I see Jean has chosen the bottom, because of the bedside table with the lamp, so I guess I'm on the top.

"Hey kid, I guess you must be Armin. I'm Jean, nice to meet you" The man says as he walks out of the bathroom. He has a undercut, with brown hair and brown eyes. He has a long face, so I guess that's why someone scribbled "Horseface :p" in parenthesis on my admission paper. On his bedside lamp, he sets up a picture of him with this other man about his size.

"Hey, who is that, your brother?" I politely ask.

"Uh… No, he's my boyfriend.." He mutters, tilting his head down while blushing, sheepishly admitting he was gay.

"Oh.. That's okay man, I don't judge." I say, accepting him as my first friend at this school. He smiles, relieved that I didn't discriminate him because of his sexuality.

"Does he go here?" I say, trying to invent a topic for some small talk to break this awkward silence.

"No he doesn't. He used to, but he was diagnosed with cancer over the summer. He's currently in treatment." He says, clearly upset about what recently happened.

"Oh, uh.. Sorry about that. If you don't mind me asking, what kind?" I ask, trying not to hurt the poor man's feelings.

"He has stage two brain cancer, when they first found the tumor it was stage three, then he was operated on to take it out. I'm just extremely thankful that he is okay." He explained.

"I'm thankful too, and if there is anything you need, I can help." I encourage, trying not to get him all upset. He just nods, trying to desperately get away from the depressing topic. He finishes his bed, and starts to hook up a tv he brought with some video games. I make my bed, put away all of my clothes, and store my food in the fridge.

"I'm going to go. Tell me if you need anything." I blurt, as I head out the door to the cafeteria to get something to eat, but I hear a sharp ,"WAIT!" coming from Jean.

"What is it?" I answer as he runs out to get me.

"Do you want to go get some lunch? I'm going to see Marco so do you want to come with me?" He asks, and I say yes. We tell one of the staff we are going to see his friend and we'll be back in about 1 hour. They let us go and we leave.

We arrive at the hospital and starts small talk with the administrator while I awkwardly stand in the back.

"Okay then, bye! Oh, and Petra, this is Armin." Jean greets me to his friend, whose name is apparently Petra," Can you get him a guest badge as well?"

"Oh sure, anyone for my number one visitor!" The woman chants as she writes my name on a guest badge.

"Okay, you guys have fun!" she yelps as we walk off. Jean and I wave goodbye and march forward.

We arrive in Marco's room and Marco looks just like he did in the pictures, accept bald and pale. They greet each other with a kiss and I, as normal, stand awkwardly in the background.

"And who might this be babe?" Marco asks, pointing at me.

"Oh, that's my new room mate Armin Arlert. We got permission to see you and get lunch. Where do you want to go?" Jean politely asks.

"OOHH! YES LETS GO TO SOME SORT OF STEAKHOUSE OR SOMETHING I'M STARVING!" Marco yells.

"Wow, I haven't heard you say the word 'starving' in a while." Jean chuckles, and Marco joins along.

"Oi~ Armin are you okay with steak?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with whatever." I mumbled, paying attention to texting some friends from back at the orphanage. We walk out and go to a nearby steak house. A brunette boy walks up to us and yelps," Oh Jean! Hey didn't think I would run into you here!"

"Yeah, I'm taking Marco and the new kid, Armin out to eat. Eren what the hell are you doing here?" Jean wonders. Eren's cheeks go a light shade of pink when he sees me flip my hair and look at him. What the hell? Does he think I'm sexy? This scrawny, weak kid like me?! I'm not gay?! Or… Am I? His adventurous blueish greenish eyes look at me, and my face immediately turns red.

"Um, hi. I'm Eren. Nice to meet you Armin! I guess we are now classmates!" He greets me. I shake his hand, and smile at him. I have no idea who his man is or how he knows if i'm in his grade or not! Wait a second, he was the person who smiled at me when I first arrived! He is the one who didn't look like they were going to ruin my life! Maybe, this is meant to be.

"Nice to meet you too, want to eat with us?" I invite him, hoping he will notice me.

"Sure!" He smiles.

I scoot over and let him in, he makes a phone call to the person he originally went out with, and he joined us. The person who joined us was Levi Ackerman. He was badass looking, with a black skirt and skinny jeans that obviously made Eren go crazy, I scooted over more, and let Levi in. Eren and Levi greeted each other with a kiss and chatted about dinner. Apparently Levi owned the restaurant so he could just call his top employee, Kenny, and he could change the tables. He did, and Eren and Levi were now sitting with us.

"So, this is the new kid eh?" Levi grunted.

"Yeah! He's in our class too!" Eren cheers.

"Yaeger, you are mine, not his, so stop being all horny around him alright?" Levi scolds.

"Im not!" Eren yelps

"Yaeger, I can see it, yes you are"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Levi then shuts him up with a kiss, right on the lips. They start sucking face, and everyone looks away.

"Guys, if you're going to do that, do it somewhere else." I squeak.

"Okay fine…" Levi pouts, clearly making Eren upset. Our food arrives, and we all eat it up. We leave a tip and Jean goes to drive Marco and I home.


End file.
